transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Shockwave
A cold and calculating Scientist, Shockwave is Megatron's prized scientist and assassin. He tinkers in his lab, coming up with ways to create weapons to serve Megatron. He, alongside Whirl, had been forced to go under empurata, where they had to have their face and hands removed and replaced with a cycloped-eye, and claws. Biography Fall of Cybertron Shockwave welcomed Megatron to his lab, and informed Fallen Angel of his next project and informed her of a new way to transform. He then cloned several Autobots and Lockdown and created the first Dissolver. A day later, he was summoned by Megatron and ordered to create more dissolvers. Shockwave then asked for the assistance of a few Decepticons. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'''' He managed to Clone 6 more dissolvers, before Megatron ordered him to stop. [[The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2|''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2]] A year later, he travelled to the Sea of Rust and built a tower. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'' After the LSFC was captured in the Sea of Rust, Shockwave ordered a Decepticon Guardian to ship the Autobots to Kaon for experimentations. He returned to Kaon and was informed by Megatron of the Decepticons' plan to attack The Ark. Shockwave watched as the Decepticons left Kaon before noticing that Slag was awake. He approached Slag and told him that he couldn't wait to start experimenting on him. Hours later, he ordered Kickback to take Grimlock in for experimentation. He later tortured Slash and repeatedly ordered her to transform. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 3'' He returned to the Sea of Rust and was contacted by Starscream and was ordered to abandon the SpaceBridge project. Though he protests, he was informed of Megatron's demise. He was almost attacked by Cliffjumper and Jazz, before escaping through a GroundBridge portal. At Kaon, he informed Starscream of Megatron's plan to flee Cybertron and ditch the Autobots, before being ordered to drain the Energon Pools in the Sea of Rust. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'''' He later approached Bombshell, who finished torturing Grimlock. He informed the Insecticons that the Decepticons are fleeing Cybertron and must activate the SpaceBridge Tower. He then left with the Insecticons. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 2|''Fall of Cybertron Part 2]]'' He was informed by Airachnid and informed that the Dinobots escape, which frustrated Shockwave. He then ordered Airachnid to join her fellow Insecticons in Kaon. After he activated the SpaceBridge, he was nearly killed by Grimlock and was saved by Airachnid. He thanked Airachnid before contacting Megatron and informed him that the SpaceBridge was ready. He informed Megatron that training the Dinobots is complete and was ordered to "Domesticate" them. He tries to restrain Grimlock after the latter broken free, only to have his arm ripped off and sent flying. He crash landed at the base of the Tower and was taken into the Wilderness by the Insecticons. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 3|''Fall of Cybertron Part 3]] TO BE EDITED... Personality TBA Relationships * Soundwave -Spark Brother * Omnicons/ Omnibots -Creations ** Scattershot ** Windblade ** Guzzle ** Seaspray ** Fallback ** Scamper ** Armorhide * Megatron -Leader * The Driller -Pet * Insecticons -Guardians ** Bombshell ** Kickback ** Skrapnel ** Sharpshot ** Hardshell ** Bombshock